1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen assembly having a selectively engageable mount assembly. The mount assembly includes a locking assembly that allows for engagement of the mount assembly with a display screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Display screens are used as a user interface for many electronic systems. For example, personal computers have traditionally used a display screen to display information relevant to the user of the display screen.
Occasionally, it may be desirable to transport the display screen without having to transport the entire display screen assembly. For example, a display screen having a touch responsive display may be used in a commercial or retail setting, however, due to the relatively high costs of the touch responsive display, a user may desire to transport the touch responsive display between one or more mount assemblies. As another example, a retail establishment may want to secure the expensive display screen during hours that the establishment is not open in order to deter theft or vandalism. The mount assembly may be fastened to a surrounding support surface and it may be time consuming to remove the mount assembly.
Typically, if a retailer desired to remove or move display screen assembly, the entire assembly must be unplugged, unsecured, or otherwise disengaged, and then transported to the desired location where the display screen assembly would then have to be plugged back in, secured, or otherwise engaged. This creates a situation where a retailer must expend man hours securing the display screen assembly during open and closed hours of the retail establishment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display screen assembly in which the display screen is selectively engageable about a mount assembly.